


Sunset

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen and Tony enjoy a sunset together.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of uncomplicated fluff for everyone who needs it right now.

"You okay?"

"Hm. Hm." Stephen didn't take his eyes off the setting sun but he shifted enough to give Tony enough space to slip between him and the sun warmed wall behind him.

"Hey," Tony greeted him softly after he arranged them into a comfortable position and put his chin on Stephen's shoulder. "I've missed you," he whispered into Stephen's ear and his breath made Stephen shiver.

He leaned back into Tony's loose hold with a sigh and closed his tired eyes. "I've missed you too," he confessed and smiled when a hand found its way under his tunic and came to rest on the bare skin of his stomach. For now it was doing nothing, just putting welcome pressure on his skin, but Stephen knew that Tony wouldn't manage to keep still for long. Tony's boundless energy was just one of the many, many things he loved about him. The night would get interesting, he already knew that and looked forward to it. "But I'm here now."

"Thank the Vi-whatever," Tony mutter and Stephen bit back a laugh.

"Bad day?"

"I've had better." Tony's tone of voice made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it. "But the evening is looking great so far."

"You like sunsets?"

"I like everything with you in it." He turned his head to kiss Stephen's exposed neck. "Can you stay the night?" Love and longing and hope - all mixed together. Stephen swallowed to keep the threatening tears down, cursing himself for the thousandth time for not being able to give Tony what he needed. But he could give Tony the night. And the next day. And maybe - hopefully - the one after that. 

"I'm yours for the next few days." There. He'd done it. Challenged to Universe. _Do not take this away from him. Me. Us._

"Great. What now?" 

"Now you're going to hold me and we're going to watch the sunset together. Then we'll see where the night takes us." 

"Or where I will take you." 

This time the laugh escaped. Tony was _so_ predictable; Stephen adored it beyond words. 

"Maybe out here, on the terrace, stones still warm from the sun?" he suggested dryly and could feel Tony grin against his skin.

"Maybe. If your Cloak deigns itself to join us - we're _not_ rolling around on the ground."

Stephen looked up at the Cloak, floating peacefully near them and also trying to catch the last rays of the setting sun. It was even more like the cat Tony accused him regularly to be. It raised a corner to signal its consent. 

"I think that can be arranged." In answer Tony just tightened his hold around him and consciously matched his breathing to Stephen's. 

Together they watched the sun set and the stars come out.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/185206851491/hi-im-exhausted-and-rather-lonely-you-are-one/).  
> Thank you for reading! 💞


End file.
